


Small Balls, Big Love

by SelfCloak



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shyness, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfCloak/pseuds/SelfCloak
Summary: You get the chance to meet WooHooLad in real life! It's an exciting time, you're loving it, and maybe between you and Woo, it can go even further than that... What a weird idea! ...Unless?
Relationships: WooHooLad/Reader, WooHooLad/You





	Small Balls, Big Love

It's not everyday that you get the chance to meet a Twitch streamer in real life! You entered a Twitter hashtag contest one day, and the man himself chose you as the winner! You had to pay for the travel expenses, but who cares? IT'S WOOHOOLAD!

You haven't watched that many of his streams, not since a few months ago, but you caught up on most of the in-jokes. The major ones you can remember, like the whole Vtuber idea being born as a joke, or Jessica the temporary model winning over his chat, sill make you laugh. You stuck to his streaming schedule because, behind the constant scuff, you could see a sensible guy who was given the short end of the stick by life and kept going. You found him really relatable, not to mention your similar tastes in anime as he has.

And that deep voice of his... makes you tingle inside. Just a little. He jokes about being gay, but you know he's bi, so that shouldn't be an issue... right?

Facing the door, you breathe in. Even if you're late by half an hour, you finally came through. _This is gonna be so exciting!_

You ring the bell. Not long after do you hear the door open and see Woo in the flesh. Somehow you expected him to look like his avatar Phoebe in real life. Instead of her purple hair, huge brown eyes and fangs, you meet with a bearded man in his thirties, wearing full frame glasses, a Hawaiian shirt and a black cap reading "SENPAI." He is showing you a huge smile.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd come!" You hear your idol's voice as you enter the appartment. Your stomach flutters even more, but you manage to keep your cool.

"I'm late, I know. I came in as fast as I could."

"For some reason, I thought a troll would show up. Get catfished!" He laughs a little at himself.

"Aw, come on Woo," you reply, returning the laugh, "I would never do that to you." 

Woo extends his arms, and you join in for a hug. The friendly touch is comforting, but it lasts for a little longer than it should. Even then, you don't mind at all...

He lets go of you. "Come on in, let's get you comfortable."

* * *

Sitting at a sofa, you sip the delicious coffee Woo made you. He is beside you at the other end. The living room is quite comfy.

"So you're telling me you never played visual novels before you subbed?" Woo says, interested in you.

"Well, I was more into watching anime before that, like _Haruhi Suzumiya_ and _School Days."_

"Oh hell yeah?" The conversation is quite nice, you feel relieved that Woo is as amiable as he is to you right now.

"But when I played _Doki Doki Literature Club_ by myself, I really got into it!" Woo nods along to your words. "I know it's bad VN to start with if you're a noob, they say it's overrated, but I _love_ that game!"

"Yeah? Yo, I _fucking_ hate Doki!" he says gleefully, but in all seriousness. "I fucking hate that baby-ass stupid game!"

Oh. Mentioning that game was a _big_ mistake. "Um..."

"Don't worry," he reassures you, "I'm not gonna hate you just because you like a cringe game, you cringe."

"That's..." Even with the dig at your visual novel tastes, you feel more relieved. He didn't mean it _that_ way.

"I say I hate it 'cause I grinded that game to the core. I did nothing but Doki mods for a year. That shit got to me."

"Oh, I didn't know..." You must have missed _that_ stream.

"It's okay, I got over it. I meme it 'cause it's funny. But if you actually like Doki, Imma eat your ass."

...Did he just?

"WHAT?!" But before you can rage at Woo, he bursts out laughing.

"Gotem!" He slaps his belly, his laughter reverbating the room. "I got you good, huh!"

"Oh wow... I actually thought you were..." You stop yourself and realize you words you were about to say... Did the room get hotter or something?

"What? Nah." He shakes his head, while still looking at you in ''that'' way. The mood suddenly changed _fast._

"I mean... I..." You get self-conscious. Was this really about to happen? Something you had slight thoughts about... was about to become true. Woo looked like he was at his physical limit of holding himself. And then you think... why the hell not?

You gulp silently and stare right at Woo. "I wouldn't mind."

"Oh?" He slides right beside you, his leg touching yours. "Then let's fuckin' do it."

You let a breath out, as he holds you by the jaw and gives you a deep kiss. It feels like your mouth is exploding, his tongue going all over. His other hand is holding your waist, and it really turns you on. You can barely breathe when he releases you.

"Oh my God," you say.

"Let's go to my room."

He lifts you by the arm and drags you along to a narrow corridor where his room is. You've seen some pics, but you haven't been there before. You can't believe yourself, as you witness his two high-end computers and many anime posters staring at you and Woo. There's also some blue goo on the floor?

Woo drags the sheets by the bed away and is luring at your body when you suddenly remember a thing he said in the past. "Wait!" You put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Huh?"

"Wait, you said that one time..." At that moment you can't help but think about his junk... that's not working, apparently! _How embarrassing!_

"I said that one time...?" Woo asks, not getting it.

"It's about that thing, you know, the rumor... The rumor... that..." Even if you didn't mean to make fun of him, imagine saying _'your dick doesn't work, right?'..._ It's a really awkward thing to mention and you can't put your thoughts into your mouth. Instead, you fidget and lower your head.

"Oh, ''that'' rumor." He chuckles. "It's absolutely not true. At least, not anymore." He pats his left thigh, nodding at the same time.

"Ahh..." You nod in shame.

"I'm testing a different kind of medication, so that shouldn't be a problem at all." He seems oddly glad about clearing up that rumor.

"Oh, thank God," you can barely say before he gets you closer and kisses you. You feel his lower region at the same time... Oh yeah, it's _hard._

Woo pulls your shirt up, you help him by raising your arms. When the piece of cloth falls down, you catch him looking right at your bare breasts.

"Oh hell yeah," he says to you.

You feel revealed at your fullest... and you completely accept it. He caresses your hair, then goes down your shoulders, feeling your chest, your belly, then stops at your pants. You feel moist already from staring at him all this time.

While still staring at him, you remove your pants and underwear. While he gets his shirt off, you unbuckle his belt and let his pants fall off. His dick almost pokes your eye, and you back away just a little.

It's... It's BIG. And THROBBING.

_...But where are his balls?_

Not minding that, you immediately put Woo's cock in your mouth, sucking the fuck out of your favorite streamer. He moans with pleasure, holding you by the hair. His member has a peculiar taste of sweat and something salty, but you keep going at it.

"Holy shit!" Woo cries out.

One look at him, and you know he's holding himself not to come too early. You're glad he loves it. You change your pace to a slower one, savoring his love. You want to keep at it longer, but Woo pulls out and lifts you up. He fondles your upper body some more, and you shiver, before he begs you with his eyes.

You want to be a nasty girl. You push Woo into the bed and go right on top of him. He grins, as you put a hand on his chest, take his member with the other and insert it inside you.

_It feels so good!_ you think, as you intend to speed up. But Woo gets ahead of you and starts moving his hips as fast as he can, surprising you. The rhythm almost makes you choke, it's that powerful.

_Wow. He's a good fuck._

Woo holds his own fucking you, going along with your wild fantasy. You moan more and more, letting yourself lose it to the manic feelings inside you. _It's actually happening!_ You fuck your idol, moving with him, savoring every second of it. You feel like your insides are twisting, and you lie down on Woo as he reaches for your breasts. You love it when he twists your nipples like that, and you shake along with him. _This is so crazy!_

You slow down a little, wanting to keep going, but your back hurts a bit. Without saying a word, you and Woo change positions. You lie face first on the bed, your butt held up, while Woo stands up behind you. He lays a hand on your behind, then sticks it into you again.

_It feels even better that way!_

This time, Woo is going even faster than before. You hold on to the bed, your moans becoming shrieks, he's that good. You try to keep up, even attempt to speed up, but his big dick is reining you in. You hold a long moan. One thing is on your mind.

"Oh my God, Woo, I _fucking_ love you!" you yell.

Was it too early to say? Fuck it.

"Yeah, you love me, huh?" Woo tells you. He slows down for good measure. His cock is even more titillating to your insides when he does it that way. You nod feverishly.

"Then say it," he continues, "Say you're my little pogchamp."

"You're... what?" You laugh a little at him, but then he speeds up, hitting your ass pretty hard. You turn around and, by his concentrated glare, realize he's dead serious. As you feel his hips smacking your bottom more and more, you move along with him, getting closer and closer to the edge.

"Say it," he repeats, still fucking you hard. You don't want it to end, but you better do as he says.

"I'm... I'm... I'm your..." The rhythm of his gyrating motion, the heat of his dick is making you drool a lot of spit. You're even hallucinating black spots in your vision. It's getting too much!

**"I'm your little pogchamp!"** you climax, shaking your body along to his movement. Soon after you hear Woo grunting hard, coming inside you. You fall into the bed while he slides out of you and crashes next to you.

"Oh my God..." you say, "That actually happened."

"Yeah. You actually said it."

You pause. _There he goes again..._

"I didn't think you would say pogchamp!" he laughs.

"Oh, Woo... You got me by the ass," you smile.

He chuckles, and you kiss him one more time.

"Hmm..." you start, "We skipped the "eating ass" part you wanted to do so much..."

"Oh yeah. We can do that whenever."

He snuggles up to you, and you hold his hand.

"Wow, I got my very own Twitch thot now," Woo says. "Pog."

You turn to him, embarrassed. "I'm not a Twitch thot..."

"Yeah, but you're _my_ thot, though."

You smile at his remark. Even if it's demeaning, you know it's true. Even better...

_You are now Woo's little pogchamp._

**Author's Note:**

> No Woo, I'm not gay, I swear.


End file.
